


Day 2 - Comfort

by Vorelated



Series: Safe Vore Week [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Minor Injuries, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorelated/pseuds/Vorelated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's stupid mutant blood also makes him very small. Light warning for blood and language (it'sKarkat, yknow?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Comfort

At least the game was going well. Karkat had managed to kick down a few enemies, do his part in this stupid apocalypse, and now they were supposed to find each other and head for “The End”. But….fuck.

He clutched his side, a sob shaking through him as he stared at his blindingly red blood. This wasn’t going to do at all. Not only would they see his mutant filth spilled all over his torn up clothes, but they’d see the side effects of being hatched so damn wrong. None of them had known, he hadn’t met any of them except in online chats. They couldn’t tell. He thought he’d be ready to let them know.

Hot tears were making his cheeks burn and his throat dry. Wasn’t he supposed to be the leader? Wasn’t he supposed to save—

“H3Y 1S TH4T WHO 1 TH1NK 1T 1S? Ohhh it is!!”  _Shit no don’t I’m not ready why the fuck did it have to be her? Why? What if she…_  “Hey come on out Vantas. I can feel you shaking like a nervous squeakbeast from a mile away! Plus you smell really…”

“DON’T. Don’t you fucking dare say whatever garbage you were about to spit out, got it? And don’t come any closer.”

That managed to stop her. Despite her typical curiosity, she caught how desperate he sounded. “Geez what’s got you riled up? It’s not like I’m gonna hang you over your tangy blood color. Besides, I’ve known for a while.” That didn’t surprise him, she’d mentioned before that she could ‘taste’ it in his words. Freak.

He stepped out from behind one of the rocks, holding as much blood in as he could. He was pretty badly wounded. As if he could keep himself safe at this pathetic size.

Terezi knelt down and tilted her head, mouth half open like she was trying to figure out where he was. “Well, my awful friend, I do think you’ve been holding back some information.” Her voice had that annoying detective-Holmes tone to it. “Mind if I inspect the damage? It smells pretty bad. You’re gonna bleed out.”

“I know, I…” He choked on a disgraceful cry. “I know Terezi. I’m so….I fucked up.”  _Shit stop talking you misfit motherfucking bug._  “I’m the, the size of a fucking wriggler’s horn, my blood’s all grubsauce and I’m just some fucking nook-nibbling little parasite. I’m—”  His voice got too shaky to go on. His claws dug into the wound, making it deeper, unable to even see past the edge of this goddamn pebble he was standing on, his vision was too blurry and it was all light-red tears and…and…he was going to be killed, wasn’t he? There’s no way any of the others would see him and let him live. Not when he was so weak.

“Karkat.” She’d been repeating his name the whole time, and now her hand was against his back. He was barely the size of her teal-gray palm. “Hey do I look like I wanna kill you?”

He frantically smeared his sleeve with snot and eye-water in some sputtering attempt to clear his face. Gazing up, past her shirt and neck with strands of thick hair framing her ears, he tried to keep calm. Her body lowered enough so her face was closer, hand pushing him until he was against her nose.

His reflection was tinted in her red glasses, and dear mothergrub, he looked awful. Ruffled hair and flushed face and clots of blood and sweaty, like something the cat dragged in and shook up until it was a shredded mess. “I look like shit.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“…No. You don’t wanna cull me. I know, I didn’t mean that shit I said. Well, most of it.”

She smiled, teeth glinting from between her lips. A shiver went through him. “I…still don’t feel safe in this hell. I mean goddamn I ran into so many imps you’d think they were having a birthday for one of them and I was the damn lusus-shaped candy container they wanted to knock down.” That got a laugh out of both of them.

“Well hey I mean, I’ve killed most of them in my area. I think I can handle them.” She paused, flicking her tongue over her lips, then licking softly against the wound in his side. “Really does taste like cherry! So I guess your blood isn’t as bad as you thought.”

“That’s really fucking gross.” Karkat laughed and patted her nose. He actually felt his wound was closing up enough. Another chill swept through him. “Fuck all of that though, I’m goddamn cold as Ampora’s pasty fish dick. I think I lost way too much blood. I’m not gonna be able to walk anywhere with you.”

She chuckled, and shushed him with her finger, then picked him up. Held against her mouth, he felt her steady breaths giving some refreshing heat to his ghost-cold body.

Neither of them even questioned it when her tongue caressed his side again, and more of him, licking and drawing half of him through her teeth. He did the rest, curling in on her tongue. Would this even be safe? The saliva felt a little like sopor, soothing his aches.

His body stopped shivering save for a few spastic sobs that died down, letting her nudge him back. Terezi said he wouldn’t be killed….she wouldn’t hurt him. It was alright.

He closed his eyes and felt the flesh squish around him.

 

……

“K4RK4T W3’R3 4LMOST TH3R3. YOU 4W4K3???”

 

The messaged beeped in on his portable communicator. He typed back a lazy “YEAH” and stretched, hands pushing against hot flesh. Right, he was small, so small, and…..he was swallowed. Safely. Somehow.

The dim light cast his shadow against the oddly moving walls, shiny off-blue saliva and whatever other fluids dripping and coiling between the pockets of flesh. It was kind of like waking up in the evening, sitting drowsily in his recuperacoon. His blood had dried, clotted with spit and wound closed up enough. Still had a dull pain to it. But other than that, he felt calmer.  A hollow rumble sounded around him. He could get used to this.


End file.
